500 topic
A 500 topic is a topic with 500 posts in it. This is significant because 500 posts is the maximum number of posts a topic can have, although there are some exceptions. On many other boards around GameFAQs, getting a 500 topic is a big deal and important. On Board 8, it is almost sad if you have never had one. There are tons of ways to easily get a 500 topic on Board 8, if you desperately want one, here are some ways to do it. 'MAKE A PROJECT' Most long running projects will inevitably get a 500 topic. A few in particular are nearly sure fire ways to do it. * CYOAs Choose your own adventure games are very popular on B8 and a great way to get a 500 topic. As long as you update semi-frequently and the story doesn't suck, eventually, it will get to 500. * Playthroughs/Watchthrough topics Making a topic where you play through a popular video game (say the Phoenix Wright games) or watch through a popular TV show (Lost, 24, Dexter) are greats ways to get multiple 500 topics. The board generally loves these things, and as long as you do a decent job expressing your thoughts on the game/each episode, you are bound to get to 500. * Make a Giant List If you make a giant list ranking something, that's a great way to get a 500 topic. The board is absolutely nuts for lists. Usually as long as you are ranking about 50 things (say, your top 50 games), with decent writeups, there is a good chance you make it to 500. * Host a Mafia Game If you are a mafia player, hosting a mafia game is a 100% guaranteed way to get to 500. Mafia games last several topics, and multiple topics will fill up. 'MAKE A DISCUSSION TOPIC' The board has tons of topics devoted solely to discussing certain topics of interesting. If you are the lucky enough to be the one to make these topics, it is an easy way to get a 500 topic. The contest stats and discussion topics and the wrestling topics are 2 of the longest running topic series and have spanned dozens (in contests stats case, hundreds) of topics. 'MAKE A CONTROVERSIAL TOPIC' The board loves to debate and argue. Making a topic about a controversial subject, if done right, is a good way to get a 500 topic. * Political Topics Topics about politics, especially ones where the topic creator's opinion leans heavily conservative, often get to 500. These take work though, as if you stop arguing, the topics can die. SmartMuffin and SephG have done this numerous times. * Troll the Board Calling out the board for sucking in some sort of a way and continuing to argue your point can often get you a 500 topic. Vlado is the master of this. * Various other controversial subjects Topics about abortion, the death penalty, etc. can often spiral out of control into a 500 topic. But sometimes they bomb. It depends on how things go, but if you do it, there's a chance you get to 500. Getting a 500 topic is probably the #1 test to see if you are a veteran board 8er or still a midcarder. Good luck with the task! Category:GameFAQs Related